oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pesticide
Pesticide is a Grandmaster Quest with a Pest Control theme. It is the Oldschool Runescape equivalent of the Void Stares Back. You can begin this quest by speaking to Commander Korasi. During your first meeting, both will be interrupted by a squire who has more intel on the upcoming attack from the Ravagers. You must quickly assemble a legendary weapon to stand a chance against the army that lays ahead. This quest will also feature a "castle wars" like final battle. Requirements * 75 Magic * 75 Attack * 70 Thieving * 65 Runecrafting * 65 Hunter * 65 Slayer Quest Requirements * Dragon Slayer II * You must have at least 230 quest points to begin this quest. Other Requirements You must be able to defeat the following monsters: * Several high-levelled pest control monsters. * Pest Queen (Level 425) with her Elite Void Spinners (Level 260) x2 which will heal the pest queen at an alarming rate! This is one of the trickiest boss battles as the Pest Queen will deal insane amounts of damage! All whilst trying to distract the Elite Void Spinners. Reward * 3 Quest Points * The ability to upgrade your void helmets to an elite variation, granting an improved +2 prayer bonus. * The ability to permanently purchase the Voidslayer Cleaver, Voidslayer Staff and the Voidslayer Bow for 1,250 Pest Control points and 25,000,000 coins. * 500 Pest Control points * Experience purchased from the pest control shop will be increased permanently by 15%. * With completion of the Elite Western Provinces Diaries, you will now be able to recolour your void equipment. * You can now refight the Pest Queen in the Myth's Guild dimensional portal (You will be able to gain drops). Pest Queen (Post-Quest) The Pest Queen (Post-Quest) will function the same as the Pest Queen during the quest, however, she will have a combat level of 707 as she now resides in her domain. Like the quest battle, she will be accompanied by two Elite Void Spinners randomly during the fight. It's strongly advised to kill these with magic bursting as you cannot deal enough damage to kill the Pest Queen whilst they are present. The Pest Queen will deal a flurry of ranged and magic attacks. It's advised to prayer flick as best as you can and bring your best ranged protection. The Pest Queen is well renowned for dropping the Queen's Skull which can be combined with a Black Mask, Void Helmet (of choice) and the same slayer equipment to create a Void Slayer Helmet which will deal 20% increased damage to slayer creatures and creatures within pest control, as well as it can be used with void knight armour (stacking the set bonus selection, when worn with full void - accumulating 30% additional damage and strength). Although, this is at a drop rate of 1/100. The average drop is worth an estimated 147,605 coins. * Dimensional Boots - 1/1000 (Very Rare) - Provides the best magic stats in the game. (792,200,000gp) * Queen's Skull - 1/100 (Rare) - Untradeable * Queen's Carcass - Can be traded into a pest control knight for 125 pest control points. - 1/60 * Baby Brawler (Pet) - 1/3000 * Baby Ravager (Pet) - 1/3000 * Baby Spinner (Pet) - 1/3000 * Baby Defiler (Pet) - 1/3000 * Baby Splatter (Pet) - 1/3000 * Baby Torcher (Pet) - 1/3000 Voidslayer Weapons Weapons crafted from the strongest metal in Runescape infused with magic from other dimensions. The void weapons provide an additional +10% accuracy and damage when full void is worn. Furthermore, they are strong base stats, making them desirable. If worn with full void and the void slayer helmet, you can deal a total of +40% additional damage and accuracy against slayer monsters. (Melee and Ranged)